Elliptical exercise devices provide a very natural, elliptical, path of travel for a user's foot which simulates walking and running motions. Hence these devices are in widespread use. The elliptical path of travel includes a horizontal component of foot motion and a vertical component. As will be explained hereinbelow, the present invention provides an improved exercise device which incorporates a unique mechanism that allows the user to effectively decouple the horizontal and vertical components of the path of foot motion. Furthermore, this decoupling may be accomplished “on the fly” so that a user can vary stride length and other such parameters while exercising. The present invention includes two separate mechanisms for controlling foot motion. One mechanism controls the horizontal component of foot motion, and the second mechanism independently controls the vertical component of foot motion. Each motion can be used by itself or the two modes of motion may be combined to establish various elliptical paths of foot travel.
The system of the present invention may be implemented in a variety of configurations. Certain specific configurations are disclosed herein, and yet other configurations will be apparent to those of skill in the art in view of the present teaching.